Castle Walls
by LostLonelyLies
Summary: What is life, without love? A lonely one. Fate will always have the fair cards. OC/Self-insert. Warning for dark content later on. (Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**this was burning a hole in my brain**

* * *

><p>

When she opens her eyes for the first time, she recognizes nothing. She feels nothing. Instead, she takes in the room of white, and the first thing she sees are eyes. Haunting, dark eyes.

Eyes darker than the darkness that was lit up by stars.

She can barely make out the woman's face, the woman with the eyes darker than the darkness that was lit up by the stars.

The woman pulls her close, and she feels something warm pressed against her body.

She moves to push away, but her lithe arms are to weak and fragile, and the woman giggles.

It's then she realizes her situation at hand.

_She's a baby_

/

Her mother puts all the darkness to shame, with those midnight eyes of hers that shine with any more light she's ever come to know.

She's pretty, with long black hair and a warm smile.

But no matter how much love those eyes of hers hold for her, there was always a trace of darkness, a trace of sadness that lurked in the inky irises.

_Darkness is accustomed in this world._

/

Her brother shares the gentle eyes of his mother, but yet they hold so much more.

They seem to know how deep the wounds of battle run, although he had yet to experience it.

He cares for his beautiful little Imouto very much, but still, she was very wary around him. Distant.

_Because he was going to kill them all_

/

Her brother never stops trying.

He always clears his way and time , trying to bond with his little sister, but she's always had her head in the clouds, she's never paying attention.

He doesn't know why, but his Imouto always seemed so...afraid of him...

_If only he knew_

/

Their younger brother is born, two years later.

His tiny, and pink, and with that head full of hair, he's the catcher of many people's eye.

Immediately, she's abandoned as her 'Aniki' forgets about her, forgets about her very existence. He's quite smitten with the new baby, his life centering around little Sasuke. The baby already had him wrapped around his fingers, as if he wasn't already.

She's selfish. She's jealous, and she doesn't even know why.

_He didn't love her enough_

_/_

She's only four years old, and she knows loneliness likes it branded on her like a scar.

Itachi is so busy juggling training, and being with his brother that he doesn't even spare her a glance.

She knows it's pathetic, but she can't help but feel resentment towards her innocent, two year-old brother.

He's taken all the attention, and she _hates it_. First her older brother, (not that she should be complaining, she _was_ the one who's afraid of him.) Then her mother. Her father, well, he's not important. He's always busy with the clan and his sons, to notice her.

_Because he never wanted her in the first place._

/

It's then, when she wonders why bother daydreaming about a future that will never come.

Because she had less than a few years, where her_ Aniki_ would kill them all.

Sparing only their younger brother.

She doesn't even bother trying to get close to him.

_Aniki_ killed everyone he was close to, everyone he loved.

If he could kill her parents...

_He would kill her too_

* * *

><p><strong>this will only probably be drabbles, no longer than 2000 words, perhaps.<strong>

**it will go anyway i decide it to be, either canon or not. it will get much darker in the future, however**

**please review, happy holidays**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews **

**As I said before, I own nothing of Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be the Naruto we all know...**

**Please review, enjoy**

* * *

><p>She's five years old, when she makes her first friend.<p>

Her mother and brother were at the grocery market, and her boredom drives her to disobey her mother's orders to stay put.

She wanders off, her hand sliding from her brother's shirt...he's to busy staring at the dango to notice.

She runs through the streets of the village, her eyes filled with wonder.

This is the world she would grow up in. This was the village she would have to protect.

She finds herself at a playground, and she spots the lonely figure from a mile away, swinging slowly on a swingset.

It's a girl, and her chocolate curls are hung up in pigtails, swaying in the wind. Her white irises filled with sadness. Only one clan in the world of Naruto possessed such eyes.

Hyuuga.

It couldn't have been Hinata. Hinata was possibly still a baby, if not one years of age. She had never seen this girl before.

She goes up to her, asking for her name.

"I-it's Kaoru." Her soft voice stutters. "Hyuuga Kaoru. It's nice to meet you." Something that she possessed, was the shyness and stuttering Hinata was accustomed to. She guessed she was a close relative of the future Hyuuga heiress.

She smiles and sits down next to the Hyuuga, and instantly she feels connected to her. Because the moment she looked into those eyes, she can understand everything. In those white eyes, those soulless, _lonely_ eyes, she feels like she's known her for all eternity.

_You have the same eyes as I do..._

She smiles again. "My name is-"

"Imouto!"

Uh oh.

Her brother rushes up to her, the fury in his eyes hidden stone cold. Their mother trails behind him, her eyes worried and angry at the same time. She immediately took her into her arms, breathing relief into her hair.

It all changes in a second.

"You are in _so_ much trouble young lady! Running off like that, do you know how worried we were? I thought something happened to you! Just wait until your father hears about this..."

It wouldn't make a difference at all. It wasn't like her father cared very much for her.

/ /

She meets Shisui and a spark ignites within her.

His dark eyes shine with light, his hair is wild and dark, and he's filled with energy and spirit.

One of a kind.

He makes goofy faces at her, causing her to be bubbly with giggles, a warmth burns inside her chest that makes her feel..._alive._

And the way Shisui's eyes shine when he looks at her, she feels significant, she feels loved.

She knows it's petty. _Of course_ her mother loved her. It was natural. Her mother was kind and beautiful, and she smiled a lot. She give her an affectionate peck on the nose whenever she cried. But she was too busy with _Otouto_, she never had the time.

Father never looked at her. He never passed her a glance, never gave her a sense of acknowledgement, never even cared enough to hold her when she was in pain. She doesn't remember much about her father from the previous world...all she knows was a man who claimed alcohol to be his world. But this man who was her 'father', made that man look like a saint himself.

Little Sasuke...busy worshipping the floor their brother walked on. He didn't really like her that much anyways. Maybe it was her fault. She never really tried that much anyways.

/ /

* * *

><p><strong>These may or may not be drabbles<strong>

**I might go on and do a full story**

**Depends on what you guys think**

**So what did you think about the chapter? The characters? Please let me know in a review :)**

**No flames, please...ja ne!**


End file.
